My Name Was Bella
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: The Cullens never came back...Charlie got abusive...Now, Bella writes a poem that leads to her death.
1. The Victim

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight or the poem "My Name Was Lucifer"._

_**WARNING: **There is references to rape, abuse and cutting, but nothing graphic. Also reading please know that some characters(mainly Charlie) are OOC.  
Rated T for possible language in upcoming chapters._

**Edward leaves Bella, and Charlie goes abusive. Bella has a notebook where she write about what's happening to her. On almost every page up until the last twelve page, she's either drawn pictures of the each of the Cullen's or written song on the page. But what happens when she finishes her notebook?**

_**Author's Note:** I'm working on the next chapter - So please review, and tell me what I can improve on._

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

**New Years Day: **I'd just finished my picture. It was of Rosalie holding a red rose in her hands, while Emmett had his arms around her waist. I miss Emmett and Rosalie. I definitely miss Alice. I really miss Esme and Carlisle and Jasper too. - "BELLA!" I was pulled out of me thinks by Charlie's yelling at me. I hope all he does is yell and leave. Things have gotten worst since Ed-**he **left, Charlie yells at me and sometime, I think he wants to hit me. When I got down-stair, Charlie did yell at me and then right before he left. He slapped me so hard that I fell to the floor.

_My name is Bella  
I'm eighteen,  
Tonight, my dad turned very mean  
But how can it be?  
I'm not stupid,  
I'm not bad.  
So what have I done to make  
My dad so mad?_

**Valentine's Day: **I hate this holiday...I hate this holiday...I-Charlie came through my bedroom door, breaking me of my thought. The first thing I notice is that in his hand in a beer bottle and it's half way empty. I was scared at what he was about to do. "Its all your fault I'm alone on this day and your gonna fix that." He says, while stalking towards me. Next thing I know me hands are tied behind my back and Charlie made me lied down on the bed.-I really hate this holiday.

_I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe Edward  
Would still want to love me._

**One month later: **Since Edward left, I don't look the same. I lost weight. I'm so much paler. I feel so..breakable. And I'm covered ing bruises. Charlie yells at me and hits me so much, and I can't tell anyone. Who would believe the good chief of police would hit his own daughter.

_I can't do a wrong  
I cant' speak at all  
Or else I'm locked up  
All day long._

**A few days later: **Charlie's away for a few day and I'm all alone. I not going to lie. I thought about killing myself a few stops, but then I think about Renee and Jake, and I just can't do it. So I was carefully when I cut myself. I was bleeding away to pain and suffering that I'd been though. So I here I am bleeding away. Here I am alone at home.

_When I'm awake  
I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My dad's not home_

**Four days later: **I did everything Charlie told me to do. And then I went to sleep in my closet. He didn't get my that night. That night I feel safe, protect, and fine...at least that's how I feel until, when Charlie beat me for hiding from him. Then he left for work, and I went to go look at my new bruises.

_When my dad does come home  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe, just maybe  
I won't be raped tonight._

**A few weeks later:**Tonight was awful. Charlie had been at Billy's drinking. I'd asked Billy not to get him to much, but he didn't listen. When got home, first he slapped me and told me I was worthless, then he dragged me to his bedroom. I tried to finish him but he banged my head into something. My vision was going in and out, as Charlie tied me to his beds. And then he taped me mouth. _'This is going to be really bad,'_ I thought to myself, _'Usually he just lets me screamed.'_. I don't know how, all I know is that Charlie burned me. He burned me and then cut me, and then to make it worst, he rape me all night long. Then he left me tied to the bed then the next day, while he went fishing with Billy.

_I just heard a car  
My daddy is back  
From Billy's bar.  
I hear him curse.  
My name is called,  
I press myself  
Against the wall  
I try to hide  
From his evil eyes.  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry  
He finds me weeping.  
Calls me ugly words,  
He says its my fault  
He suffers at work._

**Two weeks later: **Tonight while Charlie was hitting me, I did know what happened but I snapped. I knew that if I fought back all that would happen would me getting hurt worst, but I couldn't take it, So, I kicked him. I kicked, and I scratch. I did everything I could. I got away for a second and ran to the kitchen. Charlie followed me. I grabbed and knife and pointed it at him. "Stay away." I said. But he came toward me. backed up until I was against the wall."You would hurt your dad, would you?" Charlie said, coming closer. Then I cut his leg and ran, I ran to the front room but it was locket. I heard him coming, so I ran upstairs. Charlie grabbed me by the hair and throw me to the ground. I hit my head a soon black out.

_He slaps and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free  
And run to the door  
He's already locked it._

**One month until Bella's birthday:** "You're worthless...No one wants you...This is why Edward left you, because your a worthless whore." Charlie said, as he beat me. This isn't right, why couldn't he just hit me and leave? But no, he hit my body and heart. He was ripping out my soul with what he was doing. Charlie picks me up by the throat, and I struggle to breathe. "You are worthless...just like you mother." Charlie growled, and with that., Charlie throw me against the wall and left.

_I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against the hard wall  
I fall to the floor_

**Three weeks until Bella's birthday: **When I got home today, I thought it would be safe to take a nap, so I did. When I woke Charlie was fuming. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up stair, while yelling about how I didn't have dinner ready. I hits me and slaps me. And the whole time, I'm screaming sorry and trying to make him stop, which only makes it worst.

_With my bones nearly broken,  
And my daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken,  
"I'm sorry!", I scream._

**Two weeks until Bella's birthday: **After dinner I straight to bed. I thought he won't hurt me tonight, because I'd done everything he asked. But no, he did hurt. He tied me to the bed and tied a rope around my throat. Every time I screaming or cried, he'd pull the rope tighter. I couldn't breathe and then I blacked out. When I came to, Charlie was gone, but he left me a present. He craved _'Charlie's'_ in the skin of my stomach. It wasn't bleeding, but it made me realize that no one would want me not.

_But it's now much to late  
His face has been twisted  
Into a unimaginable shape  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again._

**One week until Bella's birthday: **Tonight Charlie not only hit me, but raped me too. And to make it worst he invited some of his drinking buddies over. They tied me to the bed and took turns raping me over and over again. I screamed and scream but no help come. The neighbors just turn out the light. I feel so alone.

_Oh please God, have mercy!  
Oh please let it end!_

**Three days until Bella's birthday: **I was so badly hurt from yesterday, that Charlie told me to stay home. But before he left for work, he slapped me across the face and punches me in the stomach.

_And he finally stops  
And heads for the door.  
While I lay there motionless  
Brawled on the floor_

**Two nights before Bella's birthday: **Charlie was yelling and raping me again, but tonight was different for two reasons. One- I only had one page left in my notebook. And two - after rape me, he went downstairs to the kitchen. I was worried about what her could me getting. My worry was justified when he can back up to my room, he blank look on his face that scared me and in his hand was a hunting knife. Before I could do anything or say something or even scream for help that I knew would never come, Charlie stabbed me in the stomach. Then he smiled at me, brushed the hair out of my face and, told he loved me and this was for the best way for everyone. Then he tucked me under the cover, kissing my forhead, and then he left me there to bleed to death. Everything was fading in and out, I should have been scared about dying, but I was relieved. The pain would stop, no one could hurt me. But, there was one thing I had to do before I die - I had to finish my notebook. So with all the strength I had left, I reached over to the nightstand and got out my notebook. I could find a pen, so I thought _'Why do I need a pen...I'm bleeding to death...why not write it blood'_. I think it was quite poetic really, what I did. The whole writing my death poem in blood. I wrote four simply lines.

_My name was Bella  
I was almost nineteen,  
And last night my daddy  
Murdered me._

Before I slipped away I felt cold arms encircle me.

* * *

**_Please review._**

**_\/_**


	2. The Savior

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry, it took awhile for me to update, but here it is. I was busy with school and a few other stories that needed to be finished....Anyways, here's the next chapter._

* * *

_**Victoria Point Of View:  
**(I bet no one saw this coming.)_

I was heading to the humans girl's house. I wanted her revenge, because of her my James had died...no not died, murdered...She would pay. Mate for mate. When I reach her saw, through the window a scene that was so wrong. The girl's father was raped and beating her. No one deserved to be betray like that, especially by their own father. I know, I didn't.

_*** flashback ***_

_I was fifteen and was coming back from a friends house. My mother was at my grandma's for the day, so I wasn't surprised, when I came home and found the place empty._

_THUMP...THUMP...THUMP..._

_Or so I thought. I went to the kitchen as saw my father...the father, my mother had run away from with me,...stumbling around the kitchen, drunk. He turned to look at me and smiled, not the there-my-daughter-that-I-love smile, no it was the cold, hate-filled smile that sent shivers down my spin. He started to come towards me._

_I wanted to run, I truly did, but me legs wouldn't move. I was too terrified to screamed. I was frozen in fear._

_He grabbed me and forced me to the floor. And then, like every every other time, I numb from all the pain and let the darkness consume me._

_*** flashback ***_

The girls father left the room for a moment and came back in a minute later with a knife. He stabbed her right in the stomach. Then he picked her her up and gently laid her in her bed. He whispered that he loved her, this was for the best, and that she beautiful.

After a while, he left her there to die. I jumper through the window and watched as she got out a journal and a small nettle. With her own blood, she wrote:

_My name was Bella  
I was almost nineteen,  
And last night my daddy  
Murdered me._

She held the journal to her chest, and I saw as she welcomed death. I couldn't let her die. I like this...It's not a fate she nor anyone else deserved. So I picked her up and took her away from this place.

I found a small clearing in the middle of the forest there was a flat bolder. in the middle of it. I laid her down and the bolder. And then, I suck my teeth into her neck. I pulled back and watched her open her eyes. She first looked surprised then terrified, and then finally she screamed.

* * *

_So is this chapter a hit or miss?_

_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_

_

* * *

_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. The Vision

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Remember, I don't own Twilight.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

We were all contuinely in our house is Alaska. Edward was planning on leaving us soon. And I 'saw' that if he left, we all would soon seperate.

This was awful. Everyone was misible, even Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper miss their baby sister; Carlisle and Esme miss their daughter; I miss my best friend; and Rosalie (even though she won't say it out loud) misses her sister. And Edward, well, he is missing his soul, his heart, his other half.

_*************START VISION*************_

_Belle walking into the kicthen, Charlie yelling. Charlie hitting Bella._

_***_

_Bella sitting in her room. Charlie coming into her room. Charlie holding Bella down as he touches her...rapes her._

_***_

_Bella looking in a mirror. Her face covered in bruised. Cuts on arms. She looks so broken._

_***_

_Charlie stabbing Bella in the stomach, whispering sweet things in her ear._

_***_

_Bella writing in a notebook._

**'My name was Bella,  
I will never be nineteen.  
Because last night,  
My dad murdered me.'**

_***_

_Bella laying on a rock in the middle of a clearing. Screaming and thrashing around._

_*************END VISION*************_

"Alice, what is it." Jasper said, shaking me. PUlling me to the present. I look all and see the entire family starring at me. I loook to Edward. His face is a mix of horror and angust. I whispered...the one word noone wanted to heard after feeling and seeing my terror.

"Bella..." I said.

* * *

please review my story.

\/


	4. It Burns

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sad to say but I don't own Twilight._**

* * *

**_Victoria Point Of View:_**

"Awww!....It burns!....Someone help me!....It burns!" Bella screamed over and over again.

I couldn't be around her, 'cause she was a constance reminder of James. So I packed a bag, filled it with money and some clothes and left her a note.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I'm sorry leave you when I know you'll need me the most but I had too.  
You already know everything there is to know about vampires, but there  
is also something else you must know. We have a few rules---or maybe  
I should say we have but one rule - don't expose the truth. Which really  
comes down to a few little things: no going out into any direct sunlight  
around humans - 'cause we sparkle, no running to fast around humans  
- they'll know you're different, and no killing in excess._

_I hope one day we might meet again on meet terms but until then, there  
is money in the bag for you to use and a fake passport if needed._

_Good Luck,  
Victoria_

And with everything in place, I ran away to find another life.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

"Alice, where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know...she's too blurry to tell." Alice said. We were all on a plane heading toward Fork, where we would start the search for Bella. The plane was faster that runnning but still it made me fill useless.

"Can you tell us anything, Alice." Esme asked.

"She's alone." Alice said.

"Will she be when she wakes up?" Carlisle said.

"Yes." Alice said.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

The burning left my body, and I opened my eyes. The only thoughts that came to me was...

_'Where am I?...Why am I alone?...What do I do now?"_

* * *

Ok...I have one requirement before I will even think about posting the next chapter....REVIEW MY STORY.

The more reviews I get, I happier I am. The happier I am, the faster I post.

* * *

**Please**

**Review**

**My**

**Story**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Guardian Angel

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated_

_in a while. With all of the thing happening at my _

_school and with sports, I have been so busy that _

_I almost completely forgot about all my stories and_

_other stuff._

_Well, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it. I_

_will be trying to post a new chapter at least every two_

_weeks if I can. =D_

* * *

**_Tanya Point Of View:_**

"Hurry up, Carmen." I called to my sister. We decided to have a girls only hunting/shopping trip. S we were heading to Seattle for a while.

"Coming." Carmen said, soon appearing at my side.

We passed the Canada board and broke off in separate directions for our hunt. After a few hours I caught the scent of another vampire and followed it. I found the other vampire by a creek. She had long brown hair and she had on a light blue baby doll dress. When I got closer, I saw she was coughing up water.

"What are you doing?" I asked. The vampire spun around and got into a defensive crouch.

"I mean you no harm.....What are you doing?" I said, holding my hands up.

"I'm trying to stop the thirst, but it won't stop." She said. That's when I noticed her eyes---they were bright crimson. She was a newborn.

"Where is your maker?" I asked.

"Maker?...You mean my parents? I don't know. I got lost in the woods, I think. When I woke up, I was alone." she said, standing up straight.

She was abandoned. I noticed she was carrying a backpack.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"I don't know...I just want the thirst to stop." She said. It seemed like she was pleading with me to help her, and part of me said I had to help.

"Let me see the bag." I said. She handed my the bag an I looked though it. There was a few hundred dollar bills, some clothes, a passport, a journal, and a letter:

_Dear Isabella,_

_I'm sorry leave you when I know you'll need me the most but I had too.  
You already know everything there is to know about vampires, but there  
is also something else you must know. We have a few rules---or maybe  
I should say we have but one rule - don't expose the truth. Which really  
comes down to a few little things: no going out into any direct sunlight  
around humans - 'cause we sparkle, no running to fast around humans  
- they'll know you're different, and no killing in excess._

_I hope one day we might meet again on meet terms but until then, there  
is money in the bag for you to use and a fake passport if needed._

_Good Luck,  
Victoria_

"Isabella....Is that your name?" I said, after reading the letter. How could someone leave this girl alone.

"Maybe, I don't know." She said.

Could a vampire have amnesia? Was her past be so mad that she lock it far away in her mind? Maybe Carlisle could help her?

"Would youlike to come home with me? I know someone who might be able to help you?" I said.

"Okay...but my thirst." She said.

"We'll hunt on the way." I said.

* * *

**^_\\**

**PLEASE **

**REVIEW **

**MY **

**STORY **

**\/**


	6. I Know, Who You Are

Emmett: Were the heck you been, girl. I'm sick of been stuck on than plane with Edward he is driving me crazy.

Me: Sorry, with everything that so going around I just got super busy.

Emmett:Hmmmmm...you forgot about the story didn't ya

Me: (_hangs head in shame_)...Yes

Emmett: Well, you can make up for it by writing a new chapter

Me: OK.

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_**Tanya's POV**_

_**Isabella...Is that your name?" I said, after reading the letter. How could someone leave this girl alone. **_

_**"Maybe, I don't know." She said.**_

_**Could a vampire have amnesia? Was her past be so mad that she lock it far away in her mind? Maybe Carlisle could help her?**_

_**"Would youlike to come home with me? I know someone who might be able to help you?" I said.**_

_**"Okay...but my thirst." She said.**_

_**"We'll hunt on the way." I said.**_

(Two Weeks Later)

"Please, you must come," I said in my cell. Izzy (as we had come to call Isabella), Irina and Katie were out hunting. Isabella had show she was a natural at been a vampire and also very gifted-she was a physical and mental shield.

"I am sorry Tanya but we must find Bella first," Carlisle said. I had been trying everyday two twice a day for the last two weeks to get Carlisle to come here.

"Carlisle, it's been two weeks," I said, just as Izzy, Irina and Katie walking in the door, "Bella is probably dead." When I said "Bella", Izzy turn to me as if I had called her. I didn't dwell on that long because I heard Edward that the phone and soon a roar met my ears.

"She is not dead," he growled, and the the line went dead.

_**Edward POV**_

After the phone call with Tanya, I ran to Bella's house. I just couldn't stand it. Bella just had to be alive. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't.

When I got the the house, I scaled the walk and climbed though her window. Charlie hadn't even clean up all the blood. So when I entered the room Bella's scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

Charlie had told everyone in Forks that he was taking Bella to her mother's and would be staying there for a little while to make sure everything was ok. Only my family and I knew that he wasn't coming back. He was running and by the time anyone in this town came to realize it he'd be long gone.

As I sat in the rocking chair in Bella's room, I thought about the first night that Bella knew I was here with her.

_"Don't go away, then." She responded, longing in her voice. I smiled._

_"That suits me," I replied. "Bring on the shackles—I'm your prisoner" I laughed as I took hold of her wrists with my hands. I think I laughed more that night than I did throughout my whole existence. It was exhilarating._

When I stood up and walked to the window, something caught my eye. The loose floor board where I hide all her stuff. I kneelt down beside it and opened it up. there was something extra there I pulled it out and examined it. It was a sketch book. I started flipping though it.

(Aa = sketch)  
(_Aa_ = poem)

Rosalie holding a rose and Emmett with his arms wrapped around her

_My name is Bella  
I'm eighteen,  
Tonight, my dad turned very mean  
But how can it be?  
I'm not stupid,  
I'm not bad.  
So what have I done to make  
My dad so mad?_

Alice and Jasper looking into each other's eyes

_I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe Edward  
Would still want to love me._

Esme and Carlisle in a garden filled with flowers

_When my dad does come home  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe, just maybe  
I won't be raped tonight._

Me playing something on my piano

_But it's now much to late  
His face has been twisted  
Into a unimaginable shape  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again._

_Oh please God, have mercy!  
Oh please let it end!_

A withering rose

_My name was Bella  
I was almost nineteen,  
And last night my daddy  
Murdered me._

"I left her in hell," I whispered, before I broke down on the floor.

_**Tanya POV**_

After the phone call, Izzy started asking question.

"Who's Bella?"..."Who I was talking to?"..."Who it was the roared at the end?"

"Why so curious?" I asked once she'd reached questin twenty-nine

"I feel like I know that voice," Izzy said.

"Soon things started to click in place and I stared wide eyed at Izzy.

"What...What's wrong." Izzy asked when she saw my face.

"How old are you Izzy?" I asked.

"Eighteen, I think...but you knew that already...Tanya, what's wrong," Izzy said.

"I knew, who you are," I whispered.

"Who?" Izzy asked.

"Bella."

* * *

**AN:**

**How did Edward find the sketch pad of Bella's? - Victoria hide it there.**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW**

**MY**

**STORY!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	7. The Journal

_**AN:**_

_**I accidentally upload the chapter of my other story on this one**__**.**_

**_Sorry_**

_**Now time for the real next chapter.**_

_

* * *

_

Previously:

Tanya POV

_"What...What's wrong." Izzy asked when she saw my face._

_"How old are you Izzy?" I asked._

_"Eighteen, I think...but you knew that already...Tanya, what's wrong," Izzy said._

_"I knew, who you are," I whispered._

_"Who?" Izzy asked._

_"Bella."_

_**Emmett Point Of View:**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," I screamed, as I tore a small pine from the ground and through it into the side of the mountian.

Two weeks.

Two weeks. That's how long it's been since Alice had the vision of Bella...since I found out my little sister was being abuses...since we came back. But we couldn't find anything. We found the boulder where Alice saw her being change, but we could even pick up her scent to give us a clue as to where she could be.

"Ahhhhh," I yelled, grabbing the nearest thing to me-another pine tree-and lauching it after the last.

I turned around and ran. I just ran, trying hard not to think. Soon I came to a waterfall. The summer before we left, I had found this place, and we all came here on a sunny day.

_Jasper and me- The girls were laying on towels in the sun, and Carlisle and Esme were at the house enjoying their alone time-in the water by the time Bella and Edward._  
_"Come on in, Bella. The water's great." I said._  
_"No thanks, Emmett," Bella said, as Edward laid out a beach towel for her. __"Thank you."  
"Come on, Bella. Rose and the Pixie won't come in because they're worried about their hair," I said.  
"Bella, don't listen to gaint kid over there," Edward said, sitting down on the towel with Bella.  
"Come on Eddie, please let Bella get wet unless-" I started but was cut off my Edward.  
"Finish that sentence, Emmett, and we'll find out if a vampire can drown," Edward hissed.  
'You won't do nothing.' I thought then said "Edward and Bella are-"  
I soon found myself at the bottom of the waterfall._

"Bella, where are you?" I asked.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

I pulled out my phone and looked down at the screen

**One New Text Message:**

**Come home now**  
**Edward found **  
**something we all**  
**need to see.**  
**Alice.**

_**Esme Point Of View:**_

As I looked around the living room, I realized with a pained heart that I had gotten my wish.

My family was together again, but at what price.

Alice had told us that Edward had found something and we all needed to see it, but when I looked in her eyes, all I saw was pain. I terrified of what we would see. And even worse, I was terrified of what would come from it.

Edward running into the house, pulled me from my musing.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. Edward didn't answer. He just threw a journal down on the coffe table and ran to his room.

Couriously, I pick the journal up and started going though it

(**Aa** = sketch)  
(_Aa_ = poem)

**Rosalie holding a rose and Emmett with his arms wrapped around her**

_My name is Bella  
I'm eighteen,  
Tonight, my dad turned very mean  
But how can it be?  
I'm not stupid,  
I'm not bad.  
So what have I done to make  
My dad so mad?_

**Alice and Jasper looking into each other's eyes**

_I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe Edward  
Would still want to love me._

**An arrangement of flower, that appeared to be wilting**

_I can't do a wrong  
I cant' speak at all  
Or else I'm locked up  
All day long._

**Reene and Phil on the beach**

_When I'm awake  
I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My dad's not home_

**Carlisle and I in my garden**

_When my dad does come home  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe, just maybe  
I won't be raped tonight._

**The Cullen family crest**

_I just heard a car  
My daddy is back  
From Billy's bar.  
I hear him curse.  
My name is called,  
I press myself  
Against the wall  
I try to hide  
From his evil eyes.  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry  
He finds me weeping.  
Calls me ugly words,  
He says its my fault  
He suffers at work._

**Charlie: half of him in the light and half of him in the dark**

_He slaps and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free  
And run to the door  
He's already locked it._

**A meadow**

_I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against the hard wall  
I fall to the floor_

**Edward in his room**

_With my bones nearly broken,  
And my daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken,  
"I'm sorry!", I scream._

**Edward playing his piano**

_But it's now much to late  
His face has been twisted  
Into a unimaginable shape  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again._

**Edward's face**

_Oh please God, have mercy!  
Oh please let it end!_

**All us in the living room**

_And he finally stops  
And heads for the door.  
While I lay there motionless  
Brawled on the floor_

**A withering rose**

_My name was Bella  
I was almost nineteen,  
And last night my daddy  
Murdered me._

What kind of mother am I? What kind of mother would leave her daughter in such a cruel place.

_**Carlisle Point Of View:**_

"I think, it's time we went to Denali." I said after everyone had looked at the journal.

**_

* * *

_**

Thanks to all you reviewers.

* * *

**PLEASE ****REVIEW, **

**IT ****WOULD**

**MAKE ****ME **

**HAPPY**

**:P**


	8. They're Coming

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**Now time for the real next chapter.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Esme Point Of View:_

_My name was Bella_  
_I was almost nineteen,_  
_And last night my daddy_  
_Murdered me._

_What kind of mother am I? What_  
_kind of mother would leave her_  
_daughter in such a cruel place._

_Carlisle Point Of View:_

_"I think, it's time we went to Denali."_  
_I said after everyone had looked at_  
_the journal. _

_**Tanya Point Of View:**_

"Tanya, do you really think it's wise to bring the Cullens here," Katie said.

"If you are right and Isabella is the Cullen's Bella, won't that do more harm than good. They did leave her you know," Carmen said.

"Sisters, she could even remember her name...her name," I said, "Something happened to her...and whatever it was happened after the Cullens left her."

"Left me," A voice from behind said.

_**Bella Point Of View:**_

"Left me," I said.

"Bella, dear, what are you doing back here...I thought, you were going hunting." Carmen said.

"No I just needed a walk...Why did they leave me," I asked.

"Bella, we-" Katie said.

"We think, you should ask the Cullens that," Tanya said.

"But," I protested.

"No buts," Carmen said, "You're young and you need to feed."

"But my question," I said.

"Will be answered when the Cullens arrive," Carmen said, "Now, go hunt."

"Fine," I huffed, walking out the door.

_**Katie Point Of View:**_

"No buts," Carmen said, "You're young and you need to feed."

"But my question," Isabella said.

"Will be answered when the Cullens arrive," Carmen said, "Now, go hunt."

"Fine," Isabella huffed, walking out the door. Then I started to giggle.

"What's funny," Tanya asked.

"Isabella and Carmen...they're better than a reality show...the teenage daughter and mother fights." I said.

_**Edward Point Of View:**_

_**(Time jump: One day later)**_

_'I wonder what's so special about this newborn.'_ - Carlisle  
_'My poor daughter.'_ - Esme  
_'I didn't even get to say, I'm sorry.'_ - Rosalie & Jasper  
_'I miss my sister.'_ - Emmett  
_'What's going to happen now, Edward.'_ - Alice

"I don't know, Alice." I whispered, as we boarded the airplane.

_'Our family will never be the same.'_ - Alice

And to that thought, I had no comment.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW,

IT WOULD

MAKE ME

HAPPY

:P

\/


	9. Almost There

**AN:**

**For those of you who have noticed,**  
**I am no longer twilighter2468. My new**  
**name BlackPunkPrincess.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Edward Point Of View:_

_'I wonder what's so special about this newborn.' - Carlisle_  
_'My poor daughter.' - Esme_  
_'I didn't even get to say, I'm sorry.' - Rosalie & Jasper_  
_'I miss my sister.' - Emmett_  
_'What's going to happen now, Edward.' - Alice_

_"I don't know, Alice." I whispered, as we boarded the airplane._

_'Our family will never be the same.' - Alice_

_And to that thought, I had no comment._

**_Bella's Point Of View:_**

"If you make me try on one more dress, I'm going to scream," I growled, as Tanya pulled out different clothes for me to try on. The Cullens were going to arrive today and Tanya was dressing me up.

"Now, Bella, I just want you to look perfect when they get here," Tanya said.

"Why-I feel like your trying to get them to take me with them when they leave," I said. Tanya dropped the white sundress she had been holding, and was in front of me, cradling my face in her hands, within a blink of an eye.

"I would never do that to you, honey. I just want for you to look your best when they get here," Tanya said, "Now, you go hunt and when you get back, we'll get ready and wait for the Cullens to get her. How's that sound?"

"Great," I said, smiling.

**_Carlisle's Point Of View:_**

"Carlisle, what's so special about this newborn that Tanya gots," Emmett said, once we were in the air and the steewardess came by.

"Tanya says she found her abandoned in the forest, her maker didn't even tell her what she was. Tanya found her trying to stop her thrist by drinking water," I said, taking hold of Esme's hand.

"Should that newborn of figure out what she is by how she was attacked in the woods," Rosalie said, looking out the window.

"She does remember anything not evan her own name," I said.

"Does she have any gifts we should be careful of?" Jasper said.

"Tanya, she's that Kate can't shock her by that is pretty much all the known-well that and that for a newborn she has excellent control," I said.

"How's that," Alice asked.

"Apparently Irina and Tanya took her to the mall a few days ago and she was fine," I said, not really interested in the newborn's control. I just wanted my family back-I just wanted my daughter back.

"Bella, would have had perfect control too," Edward whispered so softly that I almost didn't here it. He was in the row behind my and Esme's with only Bella journal and a picture of them at prom to keep him company.

_'I know, my son, I know.'_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW,

IT WOULD

MAKE ME

HAPPY

:P

\/


	10. The Meeting

**AN:**

**For those of you who have noticed,**  
**I am no longer twilighter2468. My new**  
**name BlackPunkPrincess.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Carlisle's Point Of View:_

_"Tanya, she's that Kate can't shock her _  
_by that is pretty much all the known-_  
_well that and that for a newborn she has _  
_excellent control," I said._

_"How's that," Alice asked._

_"Apparently Irina and Tanya took her to the _  
_mall a few days ago and she was fine," I said, _  
_not really interested in the newborn's control. _  
_I just wanted my family back-I just wanted _  
_my daughter back._

_"Bella, would have had perfect control too," _  
_Edward whispered so softly that I almost didn't _  
_here it. He was in the row behind my and Esme's _  
_with only Bella journal and a picture of them at _  
_prom to keep him company._

_'I know, my son, I know.'_

_**Bella's Point Of View:**_

"You look perfect," Tanya said, as she finished curling my hair.

"You did all the work," I said, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"I had a perfect canvas," Tanya said, smiling back. She had dressed my in a black and white sundress, did my hair in soft curls, and applied light make-up.

"Are they going to like me," I asked, once I realzed how soon they would be here.

"No-they'll love you," Tanya whispered, handing me a pair of black sandals.

"You ready?" Kate asked from her place at the door.

"No, but let's do it anyways," I said, as we headed down to the living room to wait.

**_[Time Jump: After the  
Plane, On the Drive]  
Esme's Point Of View:_**

"What do you think she'll be think," I asked Carlisle. Everyone else was in the jeep, Emmett had rented.

"Tanya said we would be shoc at how beautiful she looked and how she behaved.-Apparently she acts like she's decades instead of weeks old," Carlisle said as he drove.

"Hhmmmm," I sigh. After a few minutes of silence I asked the question that had been on my mind since Edward found the journal.

"Do you think that if we had stayed, Bella would still be here-that she never would have been hurt?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, I would love to say yes, she's be fine, but I can't. For all we know, Charile would have started hitting her and Bella, bless her soul, would have hide it," Carlisle said.

"But we could have saved her-we could still have our daughter," I said, leaning into the window.

_**[Time Jump: After  
the car ride]  
Bella's Point Of View:**_

"Carlisle, Esme, I'm so glad you could" Tanya said, after she answered the door.

"Go to see you too, Tanya," Carlisle said. I reconized his voice from the phone.

"Come in everyone you must meet her," Tanya said as she led all the Cullens in to the living.

_**Edward's Point Of View:**_

_'Please, let this be the right thing to do.'_ - Irina  
_'...Can't end well.'_ - Kate  
_'Hurt her, I hurt you.'_ - Tanya  
_'I hope she'll be alright after this'_ - Carmen  
_'This should be interesting...'_ - Eleazer

The thoughts of the Denali's hit me as we rounded the corner. And then we all froze as we got a look at the newborn...long brown hair - heart-shaped face - and her eyes.

"No way," Emmett breathed.

"Bella," I breathed as I took in the vision in front of me.

_'She's alive. My love is alive.'_

"How do you know my name?" Bella said, her voice like angels singing. Her voice brought the reality to me, letting me know she was in fact here. She was alive.

Then her words sunk in...

and my world crash around me.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_


	11. The Meeting Part 2

**AN:**

**For those of you who have noticed,**  
**I am no longer twilighter2468. My new**  
**name BlackPunkPrincess.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Edward's Point Of View:_

_And then we all froze as we got a look at the newborn..._  
_long brown hair - heart-shaped face - and her eyes._

_"No way," Emmett breathed._

_"Bella," I breathed as I took in the vision in front of me._

_'She's alive. My love is alive.'_

_"How do you know my name?" Bella said, her voice like _  
_angels singing. Her voice brought the reality to me, _  
_letting me know she was in fact here. She was alive._

_Then her words sunk in..._

_and my world crash around me._

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"What," the boy with messy, bronze hair asked.

"I said, how do you know my name," I said again.

"Bella, don't you remember us," The small pixie-like girl asked.

"No, should I," I asked.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

_'No this can't be happening.'_

"Bella, what can you remember from before your change," Carlisle asked.

"Being alone and in pain...why," Bella answered.

"Don't you remember anything else," Alice asked.

"No, sorry," Bella replied, "Now back to my question, how do you know my name?"

"Bella, sweetheart, we were family," Esme said.

"Then why did I wake up alone," Bella said.

**_Tanya Point Of View_**

I looked at the Cullens and saw everyone of them, even Rosalie, look completely sick at the thought of tell Bella whatever story went with them leaving.

"Bella, why don't we let the Cullens go hunting; and then when there get back, we can talk some more," I said.

"Okay," Bella said.

"We'll be back soon," Carlisle said.

_'Edward, you'll have to tell her soon-she would forget to ask you, and she'll know if you lie to her.' _I thought the Cullens all ran out the door and into the snowy night.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_


	12. Gestures

**AN:**

**For those of you who have noticed,**  
**I am no longer twilighter2468. My new**  
**name BlackPunkPrincess.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Tanya Point Of View_

_I looked at the Cullens and saw everyone of them, _  
_even Rosalie, look completely sick at the thought _  
_of tell Bella whatever story went with them leaving._

_"Bella, why don't we let the Cullens go hunting; _  
_and then when there get back, we can talk some _  
_more," I said._

_"Okay," Bella said._

_"We'll be back soon," Carlisle said._

_'Edward, you'll have to tell her soon-she would forget _  
_to ask you, and she'll know if you lie to her.' I thought _  
_the Cullens all ran out the door and into the snowy _  
_night._

_**Edward's Point Of View:**_

"What am I going to do," I begged as we entered a clearing.

"We'll think of something," Esme said, wrapping me in her arms.

"Carlisle, what could make her not remembe us," Emmett said.

"We probably don't even know a tenth of what she went through this past year, Emmett," Jasper said.

"So what can we do," Rosalie asked.

"Just wait," Carlisle said.

"Why can we just tell her everything," Emmett said.

"She might think we're trying to trick her or something-I mean really has there even been a story like Edward and Bella's," Alice said.

_**[Time Jump:  
Just over 1 month]  
**__**Bella's Point Of View:**_

It has been an interesting month with the Cullens around. Carlisle was busy thinking of ideas to restore my lost memories. Alice had attempted to drag me to Anchorage for shopping, but I refused me still being a newborn, Emmett had challenged me to wrestle with him. Esme was content to hold me in her arms just telling me how glad she was that I was back. Rosalie and Jasper didn't say much but when they would look at me, it was like that wanted to apologize for something, but I could figure out what. Then there was Edward. I would catch him me whenever we were in the same room. The way he looked at me was one of sadness and longing, but also of hope. All I wanted to do was walk over to him and just hold him. It was rather odd the connection-the pull between us.

Right now, Edward was running though the house like a mad man.

"What the heck is he doing," I asked, looking up from the book Alice had given me..._Pride and Prejudice_. For some reason I'd feel like I've read it a thousand times.

"Trying to fix what he left broke," Rosalie said, as Alice played with her hair.

"Still don't understand what you all are talking about," I said, placing the book on the side table.

"Just trust us, Bella," Alice said, "Now go up stairs and get me a hairband, so I can do your hair."

"Fine, be right back," I said, sprintting upp the stairs.

When I got to my room, I was speechless. There were dozens of vases everywhere-some roses, some freesies, some orange blossoms, and one of lilies(red, purple, orange, yellow, and white). The aroma was amazing, but what caught my eye was the letter on my bed.

_**My beautiful Bella,**_

**_I want you to know that I've done  
some stupid things. I wish I could  
turn back time, so that we were as  
we were._**

**_I'll do everything I can to gain your  
forgiveness, and once again have  
you in my arms._**

**_Remember I love you and I'll love  
you forever._**

**_Forever yours,  
Edward_**

I sworn thar I felt my still heart beat at those words. I looked around my room, and couldn't get the smile of my face. I ran over the my dresser and grabbed a hairband, then ran back down to the living room. Edward was there seating at the window looking out. I silently walked toward Edward and leaned over the back of his seat then softly pressed my lips to his cheek. Edward froze.

"Thank you, for the flowers. They're prefect," I said. I trotted back over to Alice and handed her the hairband.

Once Alice was finished with my hair, I stood up and asked, "Does anyone want to go hunting?"

"I'll go with you," Edward said, walking towards the door.

"Great," I said. Once we were out of hearing range of the house, Edward slowed to a stop, and I following suit.

"Bella, I want you to know that I stand by what I wrote in the note. I'm sorry and I _will_ fix this...I love you," Edward said.

I walked a little ways ahead of him and glanced over my shoulder to him. "We'll see how you manage to fix things..." I said, then sped off toward the house.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_


	13. Halloween

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:  
Bella's Point Of View:_

_Once Alice was finished with my hair, I stood up and _  
_asked, "Does anyone want to go hunting?"_

_"I'll go with you," Edward said, walking towards the _  
_door._

_"Great," I said. Once we were out of hearing range of _  
_the house, Edward slowed to a stop, and I following _  
_suit._

_"Bella, I want you to know that I stand by what I wrote _  
_in the note. I'm sorry and I will fix this...I love you," _  
_Edward said._

_I walked a little ways ahead of him and glanced over my _  
_shoulder to him. "We'll see how you manage to fix _  
_things..." I said, then sped off toward the house._

**_(A few weeks later)  
_****_Bella Point Of View:_**

It was a few hours until the Halloween party and Alice was helping my with hair for my costume-which i still didn't even know what it was.

"Just one hint," I asked, as she curled mmy hair.

"Can't you wait a few minutes," Alice said.

"Alice, just tell her," Rosalie was as she finished her make-up.

"No," Alice said.

"Why not," I said.

"Cause you need to go change-now, go, off with you," Alice said, pushing me towards the bathroom

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

"You have got to be kidding me, Alice," Bella's voice flouted down the hall.

"Just get change," Alice growled.

"Crazy clothes-aholic pixies," Bella mumbled.

(Fifteen Minutes later...)

"Girls, if your not down here in five seconds, we're leaving without you," the star quarter-back(Emmett) called up the stairs.

"Man, you're so dead when Rose gets down here," the mafia hitman said(Jasper)

"He's right you know," Alexander the Great(Eleazar) said.

"That's not gooding to stop him," I said.

"Oh, shut it, Count Edward," Emmett said.

"Boys, behaves," Jack Dawson(Carlisle) said.

"Yes, boys, behave," Esme said, walking down the stairs. She was dressy beautifully as Rose Bakatar. After her came Alice(Mafia girl), Carmen(Cleopatra), and Rosalie(Cheerleader).

"Wow," Emmett said.

"Now wasn't this worth the wait," Rosalie said.

"Okay let's get going," Tanya said, as her, Katie and Irina came down the stairs, dressed as Valkyries.

"Bella, get down here," Alice called.

**_Bella's Point Of View_**

"I can't believe this," I mumbled as I came down the stairs, keeping my head down.

"Wow," I heard as I touched the last step. I looked up and saw Edward with is mouth open, staring at me.

_FLASHBACK_

_I had just come down the stairs, wearing a mid-night blue dress, and saw two people waiting for me. One of them was Edward and the only was hidden by shadow._

_"The dress was Alice, and the cast made..." I started._

_"Your perfect," Edward said. I smiled._

_"Let's go," I said._

_"She'll be safe with me Chef," Edward said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Bella are you okay," Edward said, gently shaking my shoulders, pulling me from the memory.

"Whose the 'Chef'," I asked, and I saw Edward's eyes darked in anger.

"What did you see," Tanya asked, pulling me from Edward's grasp.

"I think, I was goint to prom, but all I could clearly see was Edward," I said.

"What triggered it," Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, all I did was walk down the stairs and I've done that a hundred of times before," I answered.

"Let's go out, have some fun, and we'll figure this out later-Okay," Carmen said.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

_********__So, Bella's starting to get her memory back, but the questio is once she has will she still want Edward?_

_********__Picture of costumes on my page_

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_

_**And**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	14. Dancing

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Bella's Point Of View:_

_"Bella are you okay," Edward said, gently shaking _  
_my shoulders, pulling me from the memory._

_"Whose the 'Chef'," I asked, and I saw Edward's _  
_eyes darked in anger._

_"What did you see," Tanya asked, pulling me from _  
_Edward's grasp._

_"I think, I was goint to prom, but all I could clearly _  
_see was Edward," I said._

_"What triggered it," Carlisle asked._

_"I don't know, all I did was walk down the stairs _  
_and I've done that a hundred of times before," I _  
_answered._

_"Let's go out, have some fun, and we'll figure this _  
_out later-Okay," Carmen said._

_"Okay," I said._

**Bella Point Of View:**

"Man, I wouldn't mind if you took a bite out of me, honey," A drunken man said, leaning towards me. He was dressed as a zombie.

"If you don't step back, it won't be her biting you," Edward growled, coming up behind the man. The man jumped turning to face Edward

"Step off, vamp. Let the lady chose," the man said, trying to put on a face a bravely, but the adrenaline in his blood gave him away.

"Leave now or else," Edward growled. Something about this seemed familiar, and I had to smile about that. I walked around the man and wrapped me arms around Edward's waist.

"Baby, don't do anything mean, he's harmless," I said.

"Yeah, dude, no harm meant," the man said before dissappearing into the crowd.

"Were you this-proctective of me as a human," I asked, lokking at him from under my lashs.

"No,-I was worse," Edward said, "You could never see the affect you had on all those boys."

"Come dance with me," I said gental pulling him towards the dance floor.

"I feel like we've done this before," I said, as we moved slowly to the beat of the music.

"We have," Edward said, "Lets see if this helps you remember." Then he put his arms around my waist and lifted me onto his feet.

_"Edward." My throat was so dry I could only manage a whisper.  
"I honestly can't dance!" I could feel the panic bubbling up  
inside my chest._

_"Don't worry, silly," he whispered back. "I can." He put my arms  
around his neck and lifted me to slide his feet under mine._

_And then we were whirling, too._

_"I feel like I'm five years old," I laughed after a few minutes of  
effortless waltzing._

_"You don't look five," he murmured, pulling me closer for a second,  
so that my feet were briefly a foot from the ground._

_Alice caught my eye on a turn and smiled in encouragement — I  
smiled back. I was surprised to realize that I was actually enjoying  
myself… a little._

_"Okay, this isn't half bad," I admitted_

"I remember dancing at prom," I said, softly.

"Anything else," Edward asked, holding me closer.

"Like what," I replied, looking up at him and bitting my bottom lip. He chuckled and used his thumb to move my lip from my teeth.

**Edward's Point Of View:**

"Do you remember your mom," I asked.

"You say mom, and I think of Esme or Carmen," Bella said.

"The place you grow up at," I said.

"Dark forest and rainfall," Bella replied, leaning against my chest, and I placed my chin on her head, "That's all I can picture."

The next question came out ask a hiss, even though I tried my best to keep my voice calm.

"What about your...father," I said.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_

_**And**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	15. A Huntin' They Will Go

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Edward's Point Of View:_

_"Do you remember your mom," I  
asked._

_"You say mom, and I think of Esme  
or Carmen," Bella said._

_"The place you grow up at," I said._

_"Dark forest and rainfall," Bella replied,  
leaning against my __chest, and I placed  
my chin on her head, "That's all I can  
__picture."_

_The next question came out ask a hiss,  
even though I tried __my best to keep my  
voice calm._

_"What about your...father," I said._

**Bella Point Of View:**

"Whay about your...father," Edward said.

"Nothing...what was he like," I asked.

"He was...kind. At least he was when I was there," Edward said.

"What's that mean," I asked, moving to see his face.

"Later...let's not ruined the night," Edward said, spinnning me around.

**Edward Point Of View:  
**(after they all came back from the party)

"Let's go hunting," Alice said, once she and all the girls were out of their costumes and in regular clothes.

"I could go for a bite," Jasper said.

"Ya, likes see if I can find something wild out here," Emmett said.

"You coming, Bella," I asked, holding a hand out to her.

"No...but hurry back to me," She said, walking up to me and kissing my cheek.

"Always," I said, following my family out the door.

**Bella Point Of View:**

For the first time since I had "woken" up, I found myself alone in the house. After a few minutes of being down stairs, I decided to wait for Edward to come back in his room.

* * *

_********__Yes, I know it's short, but hey at least I updated. So give me a break._

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_

_**And**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	16. She Remembers

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Bella Point Of View:_

_For the first time since I had "woken" up,  
I found myself alone in the house. After a  
few minutes of being down stairs, I decided  
to wait for Edward to come back in his room._

**Bella Point Of View:**

I laid on the bead in Edward's room and thought about the things that had happened tonight. What kept bugging me was my father. Why did Edward seem so hastile towards him. And what did he mean by _"He was...kind. At least he was when I was there."_ Nothing seemed to make much sence to me. I sighed and went over to the window seat. I could see snow covered trees for miles. It was beautiful.

I sat down, but then stood back up. I had sat on something. I reached under the cushion and found a book. I turned it over and found no title or anything, it was just a plain black sketch book. I opened it and saw a sketch of Rosalie and Emmett.

_'Edward's a really good artist.'_ I thought, turning the page. I then found a small poem.

_My name is Bella  
I'm eighteen,  
Tonight, my dad turned very mean  
But how can it be?  
I'm not stupid,  
I'm not bad.  
So what have I done to make  
My dad so mad?_

_'This wasn't Edward's sketch book. It was mine.'_ I thought before I was sucked into a memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_Charlie yelling at me. He slapped me so hard that I fall to the floor._

_"Worthless...Just like your mother," He said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh, dear God," I whispered.

**Alice Point Of View:**

"She's going to remember everything soon," I whispered, before lauching myself at my meal.

**Edward Point Of View:  
**_(after the hunting trip)_

I ran through the front door and into my room. I found Bella there sitting on the window seat, hugging her knees.

"Bella," I said, but she didn't move.

"Bella," I said again, moving closer.

"Love," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. She flinched. I looked at the ground and saw her journal.

'She's probably in shock from reading that,' I said.

"I remember," Bella whispered, in a broken voice.

"What," I asked.

"I remember.-I remember everything...every word he yelled at me...every time he slapped me or beat me-I remember everything he-he raped me," She yelled, sobbing, "Edward, my own father raped me."

"Shhh..." I said, wrapping my arms around her, "It's okay...Everythings going to be okay...I'm here...I'm not letting you go."

"He raped and then killed me, Edward...he was suppose to love and protect me...not hurt me," Bella sobbed into me chest.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_

_**And**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	17. Up A Tree

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Edward Point Of View:_

_"Love," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. _  
_She flinched. I looked at the ground and saw her _  
_journal._

_'She's probably in shock from reading that,' I said._

_"I remember," Bella whispered, in a broken voice._

_"What," I asked._

_"I remember.-I remember everything...every word _  
_he yelled at me...every time he slapped me or beat _  
_me-I remember everything he-he raped me," She _  
_yelled, sobbing, "Edward, my own father raped me."_

_"Shhh..." I said, wrapping my arms around her, "It's _  
_okay...Everythings going to be okay...I'm here...I'm _  
_not letting you go."_

_"He raped and then killed me, Edward...he was _  
_suppose to love and protect me...not hurt me," Bella _  
_sobbed into me chest._

**Bella Point Of View**

I don't know how long I sat there crying in Edward's arms, but I eventually pulled away.

"Love, are you alright," Edward said.

"Am I alright-am I alright!-Edward, I just remember that my father, the man who is suppose to love and protect me, had been hurting me for the past nine month," I screamed, "and the man that I loved-that I would die for, just tossed me aside like a piece of trash."

"Bella, I-" He started, and then tried to reach out to me.

"Don't touch me," I yelled, backing away form him.

"Love, no," Edward said, but it was too late. I bolted.

**Emmett Point Of View**

It took me about ten minutes, befor I found Bella sitting on a branch of a tall tree.

"You gonna stay up there forever," I said, leanning against the trunk of the tree.

"Yes," She answered.

"Well, that ain't happening," I said, before punching the trunk. The tree tumbled, and I caught Bella.

"Put me down, Emmett," Bella said.

"Not 'til we have a nice heart-to-heart," I said, walking over to the fallen tree.

"Why are you being nice to me...ya'll don't even care," Bella mumbled, as I sat down.

"What put that stupid idea in your head," I asked, "You're so important to us all."

"It's hard to feel important after you've been abandon," Bella said, looking down at the ground.

"Bella, look at me," I said, but she wouldn't; so I put my hand under her chin and lift her face up.

"You are important...to every last one of us," I said.

"Then why was I left alone," Bella said.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Then make time for it, please...Emmett, I need to know. From someone who will tell me the truth," Bella said.

**Alice Point Of View  
**_(just after Emmett punches the tree)_

"What is he doing," I said.

"Helping her in his own way," Rosalie said, as Edward paced, "Edward, for the love of all that's holy calm down."

"How do I calm down," Edward said, "Every time when I start to think maybe we can be happy together, something happens."

"Everything will work out as it's suppose to be," I said.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_

_**And**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	18. Sealed With A Kiss

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Alice Point Of View_  
_(just after Emmett punches the tree)_

_"What is he doing," I said._

_"Helping her in his own way," Rosalie said, as _  
_Edward paced, "Edward, for the love of all that's _  
_holy calm down."_

_"How do I calm down," Edward said, "Every time _  
_when I start to think maybe we can be happy _  
_together, something happens."_

_"Everything will work out as it's suppose to be," I said._

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I was in my room pacing. Emmett and Bella had been gone for almost three hours. Which would have been fine, if Alice would look for their future and tell me what was going on; but no, she said that whatever Emmett was telling her was not what I needed to heard. She said I needed to think about what I was going to do after Bella came up.

But what should I do? What do you do after you so throughly destroy your happiness?

I'd lied. I told her the very darkest kind of blasphamy. How could I gain back her trust.

I'd lefted her unprotected. If I had been there she would of had to go through all those months of pain. How could I gain her forgiveness.

I'd made so many mistakes. And those mistakes not only hurt me but the people close to be. I was truely a monster.

"Is it true," I heard from behind me. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized I wasn't alone. I turned around and saw Bella standing in the doorway. My throat suddenly went dry and I couldn't speak. She'd come back.

"It is true...that you left my cause you loved me and wanted to protect me," Bella said.

"Yes...I wanted to protect you...protect you from want we are. I didn't want to damn you to this life. I wanted you to have a normal life," I said.

"Edward..." she said, but hestitated and then shook her head, "Edward, if you left to protect me, why did you go back. Tanya tried for weeks to get a hold of you all, but you said 'not until I find her'. Why would you do that."

"Because, when I was with you, my heart felt like it was beating. But when I was away from you, I, for lack of a better word, die. I wouldn't hunt like I should; it hurt to be near my family-or anyone in love. I couldn't touch my paino, it reminded me so much of you," I said, "And then Alice had that vision and I couldn't stay away. I could let you die. It was all my fault for leaving..."

"So what, you came back out of guilt," Bella yelled.

"No, Bella, I came back because I love you," I said, "I came back because I could stand to see the one person I love more than anything in this world suffer...And I am so sorry that I left. I thought it was the right thing, but it wasn't."

**Bella's Point Of View:**

"So what, you came back out of guilt," I yelled.

"No, Bella, I came back because I love you," I said, "I came back because I could stand to see the one person I love more than anything in this world suffer...And I am so sorry that I left. I thought it was the right thing, but it wasn't." I froze at his words.

"Say it again, Edward." I said softly.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't-" He said.

"Not that," I said a little loud.

"Then what do I need to say, Bella? What can I do," He said.

"I can tell me you love me and mean it, Edward!" I shouted.

"I've always meant it." he said, looking down.

"Well you have a damn fine way of showing it," I said, "When I was human you pushed me away."

"For your safety," he said.

"It didn't feel that way," I said, "It made me feel like I disgusted you...like you didn't want to kiss me or touch me."

"Bella, you were human...I could have broken you," he roared, but I stood my ground, "I could have smached your face in, while just trying to brush your hair out of the way...I could have crushed you, by just holding you too tight..I could have..."

"Shut up," I roared, "If your damn excuse was that I was human, what the hell is your excuse now." I finished the rest in a hiss.

"I don't need one," He said, before, grabbing my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine. I was shocked for a second, but then I started to kiss him back. This kiss was nothing like that kisses from when I was human. He didn't have to hold back, and that was fine with me.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_


	19. Look Who's Back

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Bella's Point Of View:_

_"Well you have a damn fine way of showing it," I said,  
"When I was human you pushed me away."_

_"For your safety," he said._

_"It didn't feel that way," I said, "It made me feel like I  
disgusted you...like you didn't want to kiss me or touch  
me."_

_"Bella, you were human...I could have broken you," he  
roared, but I stood my ground, "I could have smached your  
face in, while just trying to brush your hair out of the way...  
I could have crushed you, by just holding you too tight..I could  
have..."_

_"Shut up," I roared, "If your damn excuse was that I was human,  
what the hell is your excuse now." I finished the rest in a hiss._

_"I don't need one," He said, before, grabbing my face in his hands  
and pressing his lips to mine. I was shocked for a second, but then  
I started to kiss him back. This kiss was nothing like that kisses  
from when I was human. He didn't have to hold back, and that  
was fine with me._

**_Edward Point Of View:  
_**_(Three weeks later__)_

"I don't want to leave you." I whispered. Bella and I were in her room, while the rest of the family was planning our "bonding trips". They really were just an excuse for Alice to drag the girls shopping and Emmet to drag us men to some sporting event. I were staring out the window into the rain. Bella was on my chest, listening to my breathing.

"The sooner you leave; the sooner you get back." Bella said, kissing my neck.

"True." I said, running my hands through her hair.

"So, We leave tomorrow for New York and are boys are going to..." She let her sentence trail off.

"Some basketball game," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Fun," She said, and then pushed herself up my body so she could look me in the face, "Are you sure we can't just sneak away from them...please" Then she started to kiss me. "Please." Another kiss. "I really don't feel like going shopping." She started to kiss my neck again. "I do anything to get out it."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT-YOU'RE BOTH GOING SO GET OVER IT," Alice screamed.

**_Charlie Point Of View:  
_**_(Three days later)_**_  
_**(AN: ask and ye shall receive so for my reviewer  
who asked where Charlie was...here you go)

_FLASHBACK_

_"Where is she, Charlie," Renee yelled._

_"Go away, Renee," I said._

_"Not until you tell me where my daughter is," Renee continued to yell. We were are the station and she would leave._

_"It's been weeks Renee," I yelled, "get it through your head she's not coming back."_

_"You killed her," Renee said._

_"What," I said shocked. 'Pull it together Charlie...she couldn't possible know-'_

_"I'm her father," I said._

_"Then act like you care," Renee screamed, running out of the station._

_END FLASHBACK_

It wasn't long after that when she'd called the FBI, swearing that I had something to do with Bella's dissappearance. Granted it was true, but where's the trust. If it hadn't been for my pale Richard at the FBI, right now I'd be in a cell instead of on this plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We are beginning our descent into Denali Airport: Clear Sky Lodge," the pilot said, viva intercom.

'I'm final free,' I thought.

* * *

_********__Or not...So Bella remembers and  
Charlie returns. We're getting  
closer to the end, I wonder what  
will happen._

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_

_**\/\/\/**_

_**\/\/**_

_**\/**_


	20. Bumped into Charlie

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Charlie Point Of View:_

_It wasn't long after that when she'd called the FBI, swearing that I had _  
_something to do with Bella's dissappearance. Granted it was true, but _  
_where's the trust. If it hadn't been for my pale Richard at the FBI, right _  
_now I'd be in a cell instead of on this plane._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We are beginning _  
_our descent into Denali Airport: Clear Sky Lodge," the pilot said, viva _  
_intercom._

_'I'm final free,' I thought._

**Edward's Point Of View:**

"You all need to hurry up and get packed if we're going to make it to our flight on time," Alice screamed from the bottom of the staris.

"Your sister is crazy," Bella giggled, as she closed her suitcase.

"Love," I said, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, "She's your sister too."

"Whatever...why she in such a hurry to leave? She knows that we'll make it on time," she asked, turning in my arms to face me.

"Don't know...she's blocking me," I said, as Alice reorganized her closet first by color then style then designer.

"It's Alice...who knows what she's actually thinking," Bella said, looking up at my eyes then my lips.

"And what are you thinking," I teased.

"Whether o not I should kiss you," she said, smiling at me.

"Well, I can answer that," I said, then place a kiss on her lips.

**Charlie's Point Of View:  
**(Just after he got off the plane)

I wasn't really planning that much attention to my surrounding. I was just so glad to be in the clear. Of course, if I had been more aware of my surroundings, I would have rn into someone.

"Sorry," I said, binding down to pick up the book she had down.

"No...It was my fault," she said. Her voice was that of an angel, and when I looked up, that is what I saw...an angel. There were four of them, three blondes and one brunette.

"Here," I said dumbly, holing the book out to the brunette. She didn't take it. All she did so stare at me. She looked familiar...sort of like-

"Thanks," one of the blondes said, taking the book from me and pulling the brunette away.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

"Bella, you need breathe...you're scarying me," Tanya said.

"Who was that," Kate asked, as I took in a shuttered breathe.

"Charlie," I whispered.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_

_**\/\/\/**_

_**\/\/**_

_**\/**_


	21. Bumped into Charlie Part 2

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Bella's Point Of View:_

_"Bella, you need breathe...you're scarying _  
_me," Tanya said._

_"Who was that," Kate asked, as I took in _  
_a shuttered breathe._

_"Charlie," I whispered._

**Alice Point Of View:**

"I'm gonna kill that son of a b-" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie," Esme yelled.

"Esme, come on," I growled, "You can't not tell me you don't wanna kill that...that thing."

"No," Bella said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What," we all yelled.

"I just want Edward here, and then I want to leave," She said, "That man can rot and die for all I care, but none of you will be apart of it."

"Bella," Esme said, walking over to her. We all we're in a privite lounge, and the boys were still loading the planes. But I had a feel something was about to happen, but I didn't look for it. I had a feeling I won't like it.

**Edward Point Of View:**

_'Gate 22A...Gate 22A...where is it' - man's thoughts_  
_'Now that's sad...Why you gonna put a dog in a pink sweater, lady' - woman's thoughts_  
_'I hate over to visit John's parent...his mother is so over-bearing' - woman's thoughts_  
_'I hope mom will at least try to be nice to Lisa' - man's thoughts_  
_'I can't believe my flight was delayed three hours' - woman's thoughts_

"You okay, son," Carlisle asked, as we walked toward the privite lounge area.

"Too many," I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Right there with you, brother," Jasper said.

"You know something, Eleazar," Emmett said, "I used to be jealous that I didn't have a gift like those...and now seeing how annoying it is for them to be in a big group of people...I kind of glad I don't have one.

"Shut-up, Emmett," Jasper and I growled.

"Whatever, Captain Moody and Eddie," Emmett said.

"Emmett, I gonna hurt you," Jasper snapped.

"And then Rosalie will kill," Emmett said.

"Since when do you let a girl fight your fights," I asked. Glad for the distraction that Emmett was providing me from the voices.

"Correction, Rosalie is a woman; and two, she can be scary enough to strike the fear of God into own Southern butt. So shut it, before I get her and Alice on you," Emmett said.

"You sure that bear didn't leave any brain damage," I asked.

"Shut-up," Emmett said.

"Boys, quit it or I'll tell Esme," Carlisle said.

"Yes, Dad," we all said, as Eleazar laughed.

_'Dang it...why do I always get the gate at the far end' - woman's thoughts_  
_'How much longer 'til we can get on the plane' - woman's thoughts_  
_'I can't wait to see Marcy' - man's thoughts_  
_'I'm going to kill Tomson when I get back to the office on Monday' - man's thoughts_  
_'That brunette looked so familiar...kind of like Bella' - man-_

"Calm down, Edward," Jasper growled.

"What's wrong? Are the girls in trouble, Edward," Emmett asked.

"Charlie," I growled.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_

_**\/\/\/**_

_**\/\/**_

_**\/**_


	22. Bumped into Charlie Part 3

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Edward Point Of View:_

_**'Dang it...why do I always get the gate at the far end' - woman's thoughts**_  
_**'How much longer 'til we can get on the plane' - woman's thoughts**_  
_**'I can't wait to see Marcy' - man's thoughts**_  
_**'I'm going to kill Tomson when I get back to the office on Monday' - man's thoughts**_  
_**'That brunette looked so familiar...kind of like Bella' - man-**_

_"Calm down, Edward," Jasper growled._

_"What's wrong? Are the girls in trouble, Edward," Emmett asked._

_"Charlie," I growled._

**Bella Point Of View:**

"What do you mean I can't kill that sick twist f-" Emmett said.

"Emmett," Esme said.

"Bells, you can't be serious about not want us to kill-him," Jasper said, sitting down next to me.

"If anything kills him, it should be guilty-and maybe insanity," I said, looking at Edward. He was silently fuming by the window. He wanted nothing more than to kill Charlie, but I couldn't. He is my father after all.

"I have an idea," Tanya said, and Edward's head snapped toward her. His eye wide and a small smirk on his face.

"Brilliant," He whispered.

"What," I asked.

"After our little trip...we pay him a visit," Tanya said.

"And let his own conscious drive him insane," Edward finished.

"It's decptive," Emmett said.

"It's clever," Rosalie added.

"It's crazy," Irine said.

"It's ingenious," Jasper replied.

"It'll work," Alice said.

"Crazy, party of one...your table's ready," I mummbled, sittting back in my seat.

**Charlie Point Of View:**

"Where did I put her...Where could I have put her," I said, looking at the map of Forks.

I had brought a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. I just wanted to be alone. Every since I had bumped into that girl in the airport, I couldn't shake the feeling that she was Bella.

"Impossible...she's dead...I blood was there," I muddered.

But I just couldn't remember where I had put the body. I grabbed another beer and turned on the news.

"A body of the supected dead teenager Isabella Swan has yet to be found...He father, Charlie Swan, a lead suspect in her disapppearence has reportedly flid the state and is no where to be found..."

"Damn it," I yelled, turning off the tv. Now I couldn't just head back to check around.

"Where are you Bella...I know, you're out there," I said, before taking another slig of beer.

**Bella Point Of View:**

"Are you sure you can handle this," Edward asked me for the tenth time. We we all currently seating in first class flying towards New York. He had yet to meet my eyes since we got on the plane, and I was sick of it. I slid off my seat and into his lap.

"Yes, Edward," I said, putting my hand on his cheek and making him meet my gaze.

"Alice says everything will be fine," I said.

"But will you," He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes...Yes, I think, I will," I said, kissing him before slidding back into my seat.

"Now, hangman or battleship," I asked pulling out my iPad.

"Hangman," He said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_

_**\/\/\/**_

_**\/\/**_

_**\/**_


	23. Charlie's Death

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Bella Point Of View:_

_"Are you sure you can handle this," Edward asked me for the tenth time. We _  
_we all currently seating in first class flying towards New York. He had yet to _  
_meet my eyes since we got on the plane, and I was sick of it. I slid off my seat _  
_and into his lap._

_"Yes, Edward," I said, putting my hand on his cheek and making him meet my _  
_gaze._

_"Alice says everything will be fine," I said._

_"But will you," He asked, wrapping his arms around me._

_"Yes...Yes, I think, I will," I said, kissing him before slidding back into my seat._

_"Now, hangman or battleship," I asked pulling out my iPad._

_"Hangman," He said, putting his arm around my shoulder._

**(One Week Later)  
Bella Point Of View:**

"I can't believe you did this," I said, to Alice as she helped me my make-up. She had made me look like the freaking undead. First, had given me a white dress that made me look even paler than usual. Then she added some mud and a few streaks of fake blood, and then she wetted my hair and added some leafs and dirt to it. So basically, I looked like I had just crawled out of my grave.

"Girl, you look a little demonic," Rosalie said, as Alice stepped back. Alice had done my make-up, so it looked like my eyes were sunked-in.

"Alice is going to think you're the angle of death or somethng, when he sees you," Alice said.

"Isn't that the point," Tanya said, stepping into the room.

"Hey, Tanya," I said. She came and stood right in front of me.

"Are you sure you can do this," Tanya asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then let's go get him," she said.

**Charlie Point Of View:**

_"Missouri, which shut out Iowa State last week, entered halftime on a stri-"_

The power shut off during the news report.

"Dang it," I said, grabbing my jacket and heading outside to the generator. I rubbed my hands together trying to get them the warm up and headed trugged through the snow. I got to the generator and saw that the wires were torn out of the thing.

"What the heck," I said, and then I heard the front door slam. I rand around to the front and found the front door slightly open.

"Hello," I asked, walking into the cabin. I shut the front door.

"Who's in heard," I asked, and heard someone running up-stairs.

"Whoever you are come out now," I called, getting my gun out of the closet.

"Charlie," I heard someone call out.

"How do you know me name," I yelled, walking toward the stairs.

"Charlie," the voice said again.

"I have a gun," I called, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Charlie," the voice said agian, and a breeze went passed my. I turned towards the door, but it was shut tight. I was about to turn back to the stairs, when something pushed me into the wall.

"I was exactual the type of daughter you wanted. I didn't ask for anything. I took care of you and Mom. All I ever wanted was for you to love," the voice said again, and then a plate went flying out of the kicthen and smashed against the wall.

"What I did I do wrong," the voice screamed.

"Bella," I said in a shacky voice, standing up.

"Took you long enough," the voice said again, from right behind me. I slowly turned around, and came face to face with Bella. She looked so...dead. Her eyes were black and looked bruised; blood and dirt clung to her dress.

"No...you-I-I killed you," I said, backing away towards the stairs.

"Don't you remember...you never can get away with doing something wrong, 'cause sooner or later you get caught and have to pay the price," she said, stepping towards me.

"Stay away," I said, holding my gun up.

"Daddy, why'd you lie," Bella asked, she sounded just like she did as a like five years old. The same one that would cuddled next to me as I watched a football game.

"Daddy, you promised to protect me...You even sang that song to me, when I was little," she said.

_Sleep in little baby, sleep, sleep tight._  
_I'll protect you all your life._  
_When you're little_  
_I'll be your hero._  
_When you grow,_  
_I'll still be true._  
_Don't you cry,_  
_My little precious._  
_Don't you cry._  
_I'll protect you._

She sang that lullaby that my mom taught me for Bella.

"Stay away from me," I said.

"What did I go wrong," she asked, her face going from innocent to demonic.

"What did I do wrong," she screamed, suddenly right in front of me. I pistal whip her with the gun across her face. She fell to the ground and held her hand to her cheek.

"I going to kill you," she said, and I ran up the stairs to my room. I kept a spare gun and rifle in my room.

**Bella Point Of View:**

"Go to his window," Alice said, as Charlie ran to his room.

"Why," I asked, as Edward walked over to the staircase. It was rather old looking and had this spine going underneath it that held the steps up. Edward broken the spine in the middle and turned to me.

"'Cause this ends tonight," He said.

**Charlie Point Of View:**

I was sitting in my room with my rifle pointed towards the doors. It had been five minutes, and I was beginning to think I was going crazy. At least I did until I heard the window shattered.

"Hey, Daddy," Bella said, stepping through the window. I shot at her, but nothing happen. I reloaded and shot again, but she would fall down. I kept shotting at her until I was all out to bullets.

"Are you done playing around, Daddy," she asked walking towards me. I run off the run and headed for the stairs. When I was about half way down them, I heard a loud crach and went through the stairs. I tried to pull myself out, when I saw Bella stand at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me.

"Aren't you gonna kill me," I spat out at her.

"Already did," she said, and raised her hand, pointing a finger at my chest. The wooden spine of the staircase was going right through me.

"I will never let someone hurt me, like you did, ever again," Bella said, and then all I knew was darkness.

* * *

_********__\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**IT WOULD**_

_**MAKE ME**_

_**HAPPY!**_

_**\/\/\/**_

_**\/\/**_

_**\/**_


	24. News Report

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Charlie Point Of View:_

_"Are you done playing around, Daddy," she asked walking towards me. _  
_I run off the run and headed for the stairs. When I was about half way _  
_down them, I heard a loud crach and went through the stairs. I tried to _  
_pull myself out, when I saw Bella stand at the bottom of the stairs _  
_looking up at me._

_"Aren't you gonna kill me," I spat out at her._

_"Already did," she said, and raised her hand, pointing a finger at my chest. _  
_The wooden spine of the staircase was going right through me._

_"I will never let someone hurt me, like you did, ever again," Bella said, and _  
_then all I knew was darkness._

**_Bella Point Of View: _**

_"Early this morning the body of Charlie Swan was found in a cabin in _  
_Denali, Alaska. Charlie Swan was under suspicion for his daughter, _  
_Isabella Swan's, dissapearence a month and a half ago. In the _  
_cabin, police found a grid map of the Washington Peninsula. It appears _  
_that even while under suspicion for her daughter's disssappeard, _  
_Charlie Swan was still searching-"_

I turn off the television and snuggled back into Edward's chest. We were in the family room of the Denila's with Alice, Japer, Rosalie, and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme were finalizing the move to London. Edward thought that I could use a fresh start, away from all the madness that had become my life.

"The news is nothing but lies," Edward said, kissing the top of my head.

"What do you expect," Jasper said.

"The truth...isn't that what people what," Emmett said.

"Don't you know that old saying, Emmett...Believe half of what you see," I said.

"And none of what you hear," Edward finished.

* * *

_********__Yes, I know it short, but after this comes the epilogue.  
So PLEASE review!_

_**\/\/\/**_

_**\/\/**_

_**\/**_


	25. Epilogue

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**=]**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_**Edward Point Of View:**  
(20 years)_

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."

The minister words drifted through the graveyard, as they lowered Renee and Phil's bodies into the ground. I wrapped my arms around the angel beside me and kissed her cheek.

"They were happy...right?" she asked turn to me and burying her face into my chest.

"I think so," I said, tighting my arms around her.

"Am I a bad person," she asked, looking back towards the funeral.

"No, what would make you say that," I said, pulling away from her so I could see her face.

"She never knew what happened to me...She never knew how happy I am. That she didn't need to still wonder where I was," she said.

"Bella, it has been over twenty years...I think she came to terms with it," I said.

"She didn't stop you know," she said, looking as the mourners left the grave.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Every month she would get on the site...missing lovers...and she'd write me a letter," Bella said, "She never stopped."

"Bella," I said, not knowing how to comfort her.

"Just hold me, Edward...please, just hold me," She said.

"Forever," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

_**Bella Point Of View:**  
(80 years)_

It had been one hundred years since I had been turned. Everything so different. Tanya and her sister Kate and Irine had gone back to Russia, while Eleazar and Carmen had stayed with the Cullens. This made things so much easy.

"You ready, little sis," Emmett said, as he opened the Jeep door for me.

"I hate first days," I said, as I hoped out.

"We'll be old new in a week," Emmett said, walking me to the office.

"Doubt it," I mumbled.

Carmen and Eleazar went mine and Emmett "parents", while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward stayed with Carlise and Esme following their "foster kids" story. Carlise was still a doctor, and Eleazar went for been a lawyer.

"Two more new kids...must be a new record," the secretary said, before handing Emmett and me our schedulas.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, welcome to Forks High," the secretary, Ms. Renee, said, "I show you two your clases."

Forks really hadn't changed much in the last hundred years. The walls still hend the same crack, the lockers were still that weird green color, and the student body was still small.

"This is your class, Isabella," Ms. Renee said.

"Call me Bella," I said.

"Well, this is your class, Bella," Ms. Renee said, opening the door, "Mr. Johnson, I have a new student for you."

"Ah, You must be Miss Swan," Mr. Johnson said, "Go take a seat by Mr. Cullen...Edward, please raise you hand." I went and sat down, staring out the window.

"Hello, my name is Edward," a velvet voice beside my said.

"Hi, Edward...my name's Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I said, holding out my hand.

"Isabella..Italian for beautiful...how fitting," he said, kissing my hand.

"Missed you, Edward," I whispered.

"I missed you too, love," Edward said.

* * *

_********__PLEASE review!_

_**\/\/\/**_

_**\/\/**_

_**\/**_


End file.
